narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique
|image=Fire Release Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique.jpg |kanji=火遁・鳳仙火の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu |literal english=Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique |english tv=Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu |viz manga=Fire Style: Art of the Dragon's Breath, Phoenix Technique |jutsu rank=C |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Fire Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short |users=Ace, Ren Hibiki, Saemon, Shisui Uchiha (Kabuki36), Naruto Uzumaki (Kabuki36), Obito Uchiha (DP), Sasuke Uchiha (DP), Konohamaru Sarutobi (Sparks), Menma, Ryuuki, Kiirome Yotsuki, Takeda Uchiha, Fuu (Sparks), Ichizō Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha (Cloud), Shunshin, Arashi Suzaku, Goten Uchiha, Hiroshi Uchiha (Sparks), Saito Tokomiya, Setsuna Uchiha (Sparks), Akira Uchiha, Kiyo Uchiha, Kumo Hatake, Shinobu Uchiha, Souma Nara, Jin Wei, Sakumo Uchiha, Ginjo Otsutsuki, Saito Uchiha, Amidaru Asakura, Taruto Uchiha, Killua Uchiha, Shin Hayata,Zaraya,Chiyoko Hatake, Kazuhiko, Yu Uchiha, Abusōbā, Ikido, Ichiko, Juro Uchiha/Dreamscape, Kuro Isei, Renji Shakuhai, Juro Uchiha, Kazuo Uchiha, Gyobu Uchiha, Arata Uchiha, Gina Uchiha, Tensho Kuikku, Rukia Kaguya, Gohan Urahara, Shi (Isei), Sasuke Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Heiwa Uchiha, Kouhai,Kuroi Zetsu, Shishiki Uchiha, Jatai Uchiha,Temari Uchiha,Ishihara Uchiha,Atsui Natsu, Senshi Sendou,Yasuo Uchiha, Ishida Uchiha, Honoka Uchiha, Yuuka, Shayde Uchiha, Obito Hattori, Okunote Uso,Kawakami Uzumaki,Narissa Uchiha~Anime, Esutori, Chieko,Hotaru Sakamoto, Heisuke,Kimi Uchiha, Hibiki Kichiro,Kuroi Ekazu, Itami Uchiha, Yoru Uchiha, Nobu Sarutobi,Takashi Kazami, Omega Uchiha, Inoue Yagyū,Gutaki-Ka,Akasumi Uchiha,Hageshī,Nōkon, Arufa Inuzuka, Sakebu Kanakirigoe, Daisuke Senju, Haito Uchiha, Kazumi Uchiha, Kagari~Anime, Higro Yakusumi, Kamui Shio,Natsu Terumi, Haru Kiyomizu, Shikane Nara,Kane Uzumaki, Raiga Shiga,Raiga,Ryu Namikaze,Akemi Uchiha, Sageru Uzumaki,Chika Hikaru,Hotaka Yoshida,Kōzuki Sarutobi,Uchiha Ameya, Sage of the Six Paths (SSJJ), Kuchiku Ryūsei, Hashiro, Suō Uchiha, Engetsu Uchiha, Sayuri Takahashi, Kōji Nakano,Luino Sazaki, Rath Uchiha, Ryun Uchiha, Hibari Uchiha, Dezku Narimita, Kyūketsuki Krisent, Ryoji Saeba, Seiji Kuragari, Yoshitsune, Kenji Kayuga,Sen Uchiha, Kawarama Uchiha, Natsumi Uchiha, HonōShi Uchiha, Sakin, Setsuna Hatake, Yasuki Hatake, Nichihi, Yōhime, Yamaguchi, Katsuo Nihontō, Gensō Yumekuni, Nazotoki Yumekuni, Katame Shima, Ren Uzumaki, Naoki, Taiki Suzu, Genju Sarutobi, Midori Keiko, Torei Naito, Yami Denkō, Mai, Yamaren Seija, Shun Kimoko, Chikyū Moshi, Kona,Gōka Hōzuki, Kagerin Nara, Takemaru Yamauchi, Maya Fumiko, Kazemaru, Haruko, Shiryū Uchiha, Naran Uchiha, Shizune Uchiha, Tairō Uchiha, Yō,Raygen Uchiha, Yuū, Shiyōkinshi Uchiha, Murasaki Sarutobi, Riaken, Aneko, Yaichi, Mizuho Rekai, Konami Rekai, Atsushi Hisashi,You Kumo,Gen Uchiha, Mudro Uchiha, Sōji, Hisaya Hyūga,Shenwa, Sogekihei Sarutobi, Asura Uchiha,Ω Sigma X, Naosu,Suteki Kasai, Meimei Uchiha, Suiren Uchiha, Daiochan Tokisada, Zeta Kazuto, Ginjo Soga, Deismun Kazami, Genzo Takema, Shusui Kagami, Inari Sarutobi, Saeko Uchiha, Hizashi Senju, Jiro Uchiha, Tyburn, Obito Uchiha (Kamui), Sakushi Yajuu, Kaio Uchiha (Ōtsutsuki), Shikora, Taiga Rinku, Amerai Aoki, Murasaki Meigetsu, Arata Kato, Enzeru Rinku, Kirā, Kisara Sumeragi, Ameryuu Aoki, Yamato Sumeragi, Shiga Uchiha, Garyū Uchiha, Yagura (1kidney), Jueru Uzumaki, Masumi Akaibara, Kyōei Uzumaki, Ryūgo Nakajima, Griffin, Misora Uchiha, Zaijirou Uchiha, Kikatake Uzumaki, Kiyoko Uchiha, Chiyoko Hatake, Yoshiro Hamada, Sylvi Omaki, Yuuichi Uzumaki, Oruraiyu Uchiha, Tenmei Uchiha, Genji Sarutobi, Shina Renton, Hito Uchiha, Sōru Akunin,Hai Uchiha, Sarada Uchiha (SquidMeister13, Reika Uchiha, Kiseki Uchiha, Kintaro Uchiha, Nozomi Uchiha, Sakiko Uchiha, Yui Uchiha (AOTD), Nakuka,Kazushi Uchiha, Kasumi Uzumaki, Yuki (Nakuka), Sarada Uchiha (SquidMeister13) |hand signs=Rat → Tiger → Dog → Ox → Rabbit → Tiger |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction. Tenjai has mastered this technique to the extent of only needing two hand seals to perform it as well as creating a jutsu derived from this one. Kenji Kayuga has attained total mastery over this technique, to the point where he does not need to form hand seals to perform it, as well as having created a large-scale, far more destructive version; the Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Destruction Technique When Ace Korimachi was in the academy, he studied this jutsu when used by his best friend, Kiaku Uchiha. Just from the result of watching his friend preform this technique, he created a more extremely powerful and fast verion; Fire Release: Hyper-sonic Phoenix Flower. Tiny fire balls stream from Aces mouth at 5 times the speed of sound, growing in size and power as the make distance. Kagerin Nara taken this technique to the next level not only by making it higly explosive, but also by doing it with white fire. He has even mastered the thecnique to an extent where only 3 handsigns is needed. Sylvi Omaki able to charge the fire with lightning to make the technique more effective.